Electronic games have long provided many forms of entertainment and information across a variety of genres and across many easily-accessible platforms. For example, electronic games involving adventure genres, first-person shooting genres, automotive or aviation genres, role-playing of fantasy genres, sports genres, and collaborative social genres have allowed players to challenge themselves and other players. By providing interactive elements with which players achieve in-game objectives, many electronic games provide exciting arenas for players to compete or collaborate.